Freddy VS Jason 2: The Return Of Melanie Myers
by Freddy Krueger's Biznatch
Summary: From the previous Freddy VS Jason, Melanie Myers (daughter of Michael Myers) comes back to life as the Dream Master, and shows Freddy and Jason whos boss (ch. 3 updated. plez R and R. I'm new)
1. Lori's Wander

Freddy VS Jason 2: The Return Of Melanie Myers  
  
Chapter 1: Lori's Wander  
  
"I can't believe it. I just can't. I'm still in the fantasy world, thinking that she is still here beside me. When I turn to talk to her, she is never there. It was my fault. My fault that she's dead. She meant everything to me. She was my world, my conscience, my fate, my life. She was the sister I never had. I could have saved her, if it wasn't for Freddy. He took away my mother, my happiness, my sleep and Melanie. I cannot accept that something took her away from life, never really exsisted in presence and in mind and heart. I now sit here in wonder and in shock, thinking is she really dead? Is she really gone? Or is this a nightmare that I have created out of my own childish ways and wonders?"  
Lori sat in the first row of seats, part of Melanie's funeral. She just sat there, her face in deep depression and saddness, crying and sobbing in emotional and mental pain. Only herself, her ten- year- old cousin Lindsay, and her best friend Will were there right by her side. The funeral was already over, and it had been for twenty minutes. The three of them were the only ones left there. "Are you ready Lori?" Will asked in a gentle conforting voice. Lori then just got up without saying a word, and walked over to Melanie's casket. Melanie was very pale, her light- brown hair shrimmering in the sun's glistening light, but not for long. She wore a fully clothed white outfit, pants, a long coat, and under that a dress shirt. Lori then kneeled down in front of her white silvery casket, with white roses. "I am so sorry" Lori said her voice in a quiet quiver. "I had the chance, but I gave it up. I feel so... alone now. I feel cheated on, even though there was no one to cheat on. I am so sorry. I wish you were alive. I wish it so bad... so bad. I need you, you saved my life, and I never saved yours, or gave you nothing in return. I will always regret it. Always. I hope you will have a better life, and I know that you will. I all know is that Freddy is gone, and he will always burn in hell. Lori then paused a couple of seconds. "I love you. Rest in peace".  
Lindsay then walked up to her. "I am sorry cousy. I never really knew her well, but from what what you tell me she has to be a great person. said Linsay in a small hidden cheerful smile. "Thankyou Lindsay. You are such a wonderful cousin" Lori then said hidding her deep feelings. Lori then got up off the ground, grabbed Lindsay's hand, then Will's hand, then the three of them walked away from Melanie, never to see her true face again. "Are you ok?" Will asked curtiously as they were walking away. "I'm fine Will. I'm fine" replyed back Lori, with a gentle, warm smile. They all got into Will's large purple van, and drove off home alone. 


	2. Lindsay's Greatful Dream

Freddy VS Jason 2: The Return Of Melanie Myers  
  
Chapter 2: Lindsay's Greatful Dream  
  
Soon, the three of them reached Lori's house. Will pulled up and parked on the drive way. "Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Will said offering Lori a nice bargain. "No thankyou, I'll be fine" replyed Lori in a fake smile. "Let's go Lindsay" Lori then told her. "Okay" Lindsay said as she opened the door and got out. She then raced to the door, and went inside as she had the key in her pocket, and unlocked the door before. "Thankyou so much for everything" Lori told Will feeling happy at the moment."Hey, you don't need to thank me, you fought very hard and long" Will said back to her. The two then looked at each other, and Lori came in closer to his face, and then both gave each other a short brief passonite kiss. The two of them could not believe it. "I have a question to ask you" Lori said. "What is it?" Will replyed back. "Where are they taking Melanie's casket?" Lori said a bit concerned. "To where she was born, where she really belonged in the first place." Will said considerably. "Haddonfield?" she asked. "Haddonfield, Illinois. The home of Michael Myers". Will said, a bit surprised from it. Lori then nodded. "I guess I'll see you later" she then said with a warm smile. "I guess I'll see you too" Will replyed back with a warm smile also. Lori then opened the van door, got out and shut it, and ran inside the house. As Will pulled away Lori shut the door.  
"Ok it's time for bed Lins!" said Lori shouting in the house. Her father was not home at the time. "Oh come on! I just got home!" Lindsay shouted back disappointed. "Look we have a big day ahead of us, so just please, you need to get rest!" Lori continued shouting, and almost started to get annoyed. "Fine!" Lindsay then shouted in big anger. Lori ran up to her room to tuck her in. She opened up her door, which used to be her old room. "Go away" Lindsay said sounding sad. "Look, it's not my fault. It's life's fault" Lori said sounding soft. "Yeah, whatever" replied back Lindsay not caring at all. "I'm sorry, but I just don't want the two of us to get into trouble." Lori continued. "You what Uncle would do." Lindsay then nodded her head and agreed with her. "Goodnight" Lori said giving Linsay a small gentle kiss on her cheek. "Goodnighty!" Lindsay shouted back. Lori closed her door and went done stairs to watch some tv.  
It was now eleven at night, and all was very quiet in the haunted Elm Street house. It had been two years since anything bad happened. All was calm, all was right, except inside Lindsay's new bedroom and home. She was rustling in and over the covers, whipping her head slightly and slowly back and forth. She was having a nightmare.  
In her dream, she appeared to be in an old, abondoned boiler room. She heard voices, but it was the same one, only multiplying somehow. Lindsay was very scared and frightened, and started to cry and sob a bit. Then all of a sudden, a large explosion of fire bursted out of one of the large, old, rusted pipes. Then another one, then another one. Lindsay then screamed at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes in the process. Still with her eyes closed, she whispered out loud to her self "leave me alone, go away, please... leave me". She opened her eyes and seen a figure walking toward her slowly, in some steam from the hot, old pipes. "Go away!" she shouted, so frightened, her heart beating rapidly, as if she ran a five- hour marathon non- stop. "Don't cry little girl" the figure started talking to her, in a cold, low, raspy voice. The figure came out of the foggy steam, and it appeared to be the Nightmare Master; Freddy Krueger. Lindsay shrieked, and ran for her dear life. "Where are you goin'?" Freddy said adding a sinister laugh. But then hiding behind some pipes deep in the boiler room, was another figure all dressed in white from the back side. Her face had very heavy scars, but where not from being burnt in fire. They were normal scars, just like a birth mark almost. Her hand smoothed one of the old pipes, and underneath her hands upside down on her wrists, symboled the curse of the 'Thorn'. Her dark brown eyes gleamed from out of her white, silvery hat, and her short, flipped, light brown, silky hair laid, some touching her neck. Her serious face never changed position and was ready to get her revenge.  
"NO!" Lindsay shouted, never so scared in her life. She soon was now at her doom, in a dead end of Freddy's Lier. She crying and sobbed, begging for Freddy to leave her alone. But he just stood there, with that manical grin spead apon his brutal, heavilly, burnt face, his teeth so rotted as the monster he was. With his heavy and dirty red and green worn out sweater, his black raggedy pants, his dark brown fedora hat, and his famous trademark the razor sharp glove which the four razors slashed four times within the human flesh all at one time. His blue eyes glared at Lindsay, as if he wanted to rape her so bad. Freddy then started to reach for her, as he started laughing menacingly and Lindsay started to cry and scream hysterically...  
But just then, the white female figure tackeled Freddy very quickly and hard as Freddy nailed the ground with the female on top of him. Freddy stared at her, and Lindsay was very shocked to see who the female really was. The female then got up and stood, the front of her almost fully dressed in white. She wore a long white coat, almost touching her ankels, and under that a white silver striped dress shirt with buttons going all the way down, leaving one button undone from the top, the silver stripes were going down in a vertical pattern. The stripes were not thick in size, but skinny. She wore tight white flares, and white long high heeled boots, but the pants covering them except the long heels. To top it all off, she wore a white fedora hat, with the one silver ribbon going around the whole hat.  
"You!" Freddy shouted in anger. "You are supposed to be dead! I killed you! I killed you!!!" Freddy sounded very raged. "Well, I guess I'm back now" said the female. Lindsay just stood there. She seen the female before, the one in the casket, dead. She could not believe it. Someone dead, was alive before her eyes. It was Melanie Myers. Daughter of Michael Myers. Lindsay did not know wether to call this a dream, or a nightmare, or reality, because it seemed as all were joined togther. Freddy lunged at Melanie, and Melanie gave him a high kick in the face, and he went flying at least forty feet away from her. "Wow" Lindsay said aloud. "I seen you, in the lake. You were there with me. I shoved my evil into you, and you hit the bottom." Freddy then said, as he was losing against Melanie. As Freddy was still laying on the ground, Melanie walked up to him, kneeled down by him, the two of them now face to face. "You forgot one thing... I am the daughter of Michael Myers, his blood will always flow through mine, no matter what I do with myself, or my power. I am one of you now Freddy. I am eternal, I am forever, and you can never ever kill me, because now, I am the controler of dreams like with you controling nightmares. I am now the Dream Master."  
Melanie then gave him a cold hard stare, and Freddy then raged with extreme anger. "Never! You will never be one of me! You bitch!" "Well, looks like someone didn't take their shit today" Melanie said not caring about Freddy's pathetic anger. Then as Freddy was about to slash and stab Melanie with his razor sharp glove, she got up and ran towards Lindsay as fast as she could, and grabbed her, running with her in her arms. "No! She's mine you bitch!" as Freddy started as he started to work his deadly magic. Soon the ground started to collapse, as it was gaining on the two. Then in front of them appeared to be a portal, that led to two path ways inside. The one on the left lead to the real world, and the one on the right lead to the dream world, which was all in control of Melanie. The two of them jumped in as they just made it away from Freddy's nightmare torture. The both of them seemed to travel as fast as the speed of sound, and Melanie let go of Lindsay, throwing her into the real world portal. Melanie then flew into her portal; the dream world.  
Lindsay then woke up in a little warm sweat, and it was about nine in the morning, she felt relieved and happy, as she knew that she made a new best friend. 


	3. Dreaming Is Believing

Freddy VS Jason 2: The Return Of Melanie Myers  
  
Chapter 3: Dreaming Is Believing  
  
"Come and get it!" shouted Lori throughout the house. "Just a sec!" Lindsay then shouted back. Her mouth was filled with used white tooth- paste. She then spit it out, then washed her mouth clean. "Would you hurry? It's gettin' cold!" Lori then continued shouting feeling a bit annoyed.  
Lindsay ran down the stairs as fast as she could, with the hugest grin on her pale, white face. "What's with you today?" Lori said as Lindsay sat down at the table. "Oh nothing, I just got alot of sleepy time yesterday" Lindsay replied. "Is that so?" Lori said back. "Who was in it?" "Freddy" Lindsay then said as if she was a 'big girl'. Lori then stared at her, and gave ger a cold look. "Lindsay," Lori then paused "There is no such thing as Freddy. Freddy's Gone sweetie, I made him go away forever" Lori sounded as a young child would. "But I seen him, in my dream. He was after me, he wanted to get me. I knew he was gonna get me, but there was this girl, all dressed in white. She saved my life" Lindsay then said staring at Lori in her blue ocean eyes.  
"Who was this girl?" Lori said, but still did not believe the Freddy part of it. "It was Melanie, your dead sister. She's my new best friend now". Lori just looked at her, and Lindsay could see in her hopless eyes that tears were about to dwell off her pale face. "Lindsay, I don't want to hear it" Lori sounded very angry and filled with sorrow. "I'm telling the truth really" Lori was about to yell at her young cousin. "I don't want to hear it!" Lori shouted at the top of her lungs. Lindsay then just ran in her room, and slammed the door so hard that the walls throughout the house vibrated. Lori then just sat on the three seated couch, and closed her eyes.  
Lori did not know that she was dreaming. She was still in her house of 1428 Elm Street. Lori made a large yawn, and got up from the couch in the living room. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass to get water. She then heard sobbing coming from Lindsay's room. Lori then drinked her water, set the glass down on the table, and walked slowly towards Lindsay's room. She started to hear noises, screeching sounds. She ignored them, and continued walking towards Lindsay's room. The sobbing continued, the floor boards creaked, the screeching sounds echoed loudly and slowly. Lori approached the door, and opened it. Lindsay had her head buried in her pillow, and was laying down on her pink flowered bed. Lori then took her head, and rubbed Lindsay's back gently. Lindsay then lifted her head, and Lori could not believe what she was seeing. "I hate you! You are such a mean cousin! I hate you! Go to hell you ungreatful bitch!" Lindsay was extremely filled with rage, and her eyes were forced shut, bleeding heavilly.  
Lori then got up off the bed slowly and carefully. She was entirely frightened, and was trembling softly. "Lin, what happened to you? Who did this?" Lori could not believe it. "You did this to me, you fucked me up. Now welcome back to my world bitch." Those five words, echoed in her head- 'welcome to my world bitch...' those were the words of her biggest enemy, Freddy Krueger. Lori knew it was a dream now, it had to be. Lori then picked up one of Lindsay's 'playskool' chairs and lunged it at the so called disguised Freddy. It hit him, and Lori ran to the closed door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Dead locked. "No!!!" Lori screamed. A low manly laugh came out Lindsay's mouth. She knew it. "Oh my god" heavy streams of tears rushed down Lori's soft gentle face. She was frozen in her tracks, and just stood there, closing her eyes. Freddy came closer, and as she opened her eyes, there he was. The man with the burnt face, the sweater, the hat, the glove. "Why have you come back?" Lori said sobbing intensely. "I came back for you bitch. Only you." "Why? why? You are dead. I know it. I blew you up! I burned you! I sent you sent you back to hell" "Well guess what dumb bitch, you didn't" Freddy then laughed loud and sinisterly, and Lori then shrieked.  
Then out of no where, a glass vase hit Freddy directly in the back of his head, and he shouted in pain "God damn it!". "Don't say that, you don't even go to church". It appeared to be Melanie. She had a large smirk on her face, and her eyes closened. "Not you again" Freddy said angerly. "Is that all you can say? Bitch this, bitch that, double double bitch slap? Seriously, even my father and Jason can come up with better jokes, and they don't even talk!" Freddy was very much angered by this. Lori just stood there, in amazing shock. She then fainted. "Oh shit" Melanie said out loud. Freddy gave that hideous smile, and Melanie tackled the ground to get closer to her close step sister. Melanie lifted her up, and ran as fast as she could. "No! Not again! I won't let you this time you fuckin' bitch!" Freddy was angered, as he need souls to satisfy his body's hunger.  
Melanie ran and ran and ran. Soon she met up with the portal. She had to do something fast or she wasn't going to make it. Then all of a sudden, the 'Thorn' symbols on her wrists started to glow a light yellow color. The curse of the 'Thorn' then appeared on her forehead also. she reached out her hand, and a thick rope type long string came out of her wrist. It was shining light yellow as well. It then lifted Melanie and with Lori on her back, and pulled them through the portal, leaving the nightmare master behind. "I'll get you bitch! I swear I'll get you!" Freddy raged with anger. He was now getting very sick and tired of some female getting in the way of his deadly work.  
Lori then opened her eyes, as she was back on the couch of 1428 Elm Street. Then in front of her very own eyes, was her long lost best friend and the sister she never had, Melanie. 


	4. The Dream Master Tells Her Story

Freddy VS Jason 2: The Return Of Melanie Myers  
  
hey um, just a little note, this chapter will be very confusing, but this is the only confusing chapter i am going to have. this is all based on my opinion, so you ppl are gonna like it. This chapter is mainly based on Melanie's life story, and how and where she came from etc. Tell me if u likey! btw, thank you so much Danielle L.B. and PsYcHo PyRiTe METALLICA for your wonderful reviews! you guys rock! ***********************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Dream Master Tells Her Story  
  
"Melanie?" Lori sounded very confused. "Yes?" Melanie said not feeling excited about her 'sister' being here over the past couple years. Lori then cried and sobbed " I missed you so much. You meant everything to me". Lori then got up drenched in tears and gave Melanie a long lasting hug. During the hug, silent tears came down Melanie's scarred face. The two of them sat down at the kitchen table. "Why have you come back?" Lori asked. "So many reasons. So many" Melanie replied back. "Could you please tell me everything? I'm such a nervous wreck now. It would help so much. I am so desprate to know badly" Lori did sound very desperate. "Okay, I'll tell you everything" Lori then nodded her head.  
"Two years ago, as you know, at Camp Crystal Lake is where I lived for quite a while. Jason Voorhees, as I told you before was and is my best friend. Back in 1957, he drowned. Those children, I hated them so much. They always critized him, teased him, made fun of him, and even tortured him just because of the way he looked." Melanie then took a pause. "When were you born again?" Lori asked. "nineteen-sixty-eight, I'm such an old asshole" Melanie said laughing. "So it is the curse of the Thorn doing this to you? Making you look like a teenager when you're really not?" Lori was eager to know. "Yes, it's true sadly. Well, at least I can never get old." Melanie then laughed again.  
"As I was saying, those children, those little fuckin' brats, I just killed them all. After what they did to Jason, pushing him in the water and just staring at him drown, most with evil smirks on their faces. This one boy held me down, so that I couldn't have saved him, but that was the day that I realized that their was something inside of me. I got so angry, that this energy, this power came out of my body, and pushed that boy flying from about at least fifty feet away from me. But the weird part was that I was only six years old" "Wait a second" Lori said sounding very confused. "How is this possible? Jason dying in fifty-seven and your father being born in fifty-seven? You didn't even exsist" "Anything is possible." "How?" "Actually, I was really born in nineteen-fifty-seven with my dad." "What?!" "When my father; Michael Myers was born, the curse of the Thorn only took over his aging genes and fucked them up big time. Within a month, he was already five years old" "How is this possible? What the fuck?!" "The curse of the Thorn can do anything to you. Anything. So as I was saying, each month he then went up a year after him going up the five full years, and during those going up a year, he raped some girl on the street one day" "And how old was he?" "Hmmm, about ten years old" Lori just sat there, mouth wide open, nothing to say, and twirled her index finger around for Melanie to keep going. "Then after that happened, I was born the next day" Melanie was all serious. "Is this some kind of joke?!" Lori was raged by this. "No! Now let me continue damn it! AS I WAS SAYING, I was then born, then the curse took affect on me, then I was about six a couple of months later. My fathers aging is ALOT faster then mine. So, his slowed down at nine for about nine years to slow down a bit I guess, and thats on Halloween when he was ten, killed my Aunt Judith Myers. The actual curse did not take affect on me till' I was a teenager, but I forced that faggot of darkness out. My mom then kept me with her, then we moved to Camp Crystal Lake, and thats where I met Jason, and we became best of friends" Melanie then took a deep breath from all of this.  
"I want to know the present. Not the past" Lori was very demanding. "Alright. This is why I am back..."  
This is now Melanie's flash back from her floating in the water, dead, back from two years ago. Now we are traveling through her right eye.  
Melanie then opened her eyes, and was in a pure white room, laying on a pure white bed. There stood a nun, and two other women, all dressed in white. "Who are you? Where am I?" Melanie said a bit stunned. "I am sister Amanda Krueger. These two here are my lovley assistants. You are in the dream world." the sister said in a conforting voice. "Your, Aman-da-da Krueger?" Melanie then started bursting out in laughter. "I'm so sorry, I mean, your son is just a bastard and you... you're a nun!" Melanie was in tears. "Well, surely you know that the first statement was true." Amanda then replied a bit paranoid. "I'm sorry, yes I did know that" Melanie blushed in ambaressment"It must have just slipped my mind". Amanda continued to Melanie "I have many things to go over with you and many questions to answer also." Amanda stared at Melanie, and frightened her a bit. "Go on" Melanie said.  
Amanda then continued "You are here for a very important and special reason. The only reason that you are not in heaven right now is because you started something that you did not finish." "What are you talking about? I did finish it!" Melanie was a bit angered by this. "You gave up your 'Thorn' powers to Lori, which you should have never have done, and your fight with Freddy was not finished since you let your powers go." Melanie just got up and sat on the bed, with nothing to say. "You have a very imporant task, and you must take it" "I have to take it?" Melanie was paranoid. "Yes, for the children, for the teens, the world. Your revenge" Amanda gave a convincing look. "My revenge... my revenge" Melanie chuckled. "I'll do it. I'll get that bastard. After what he did to the innocent, and the pure, he deserves to get his ass burnt, yet again." "But you must understand, there are rules." Amanda said. "Rules?!" Melanie was a bit angered. "Yes, now listen closely. There is a portal, and leading out of the portal are two passage ways. One leads to the real world, and the other leads to the Dream World, or the Nightmare World. Those two are changed depending on the postion that you are in. You have thirty-five minutes to save your captives. You must get them into that portal or it will close. If you run out of time, there is a chance that Fred can get through, and be able to use his nightmare powers in the Nightmare world, and the real world." Amanda then gave a look.  
"Why do I need a portal? Why just wake them up myself?" Melanie was a bit confused. "Well, it's God's rule, it seems safer to him, but it just makes it more difficult for you." "Totally" Melanie said rolling her eyes. "Do you understand me? Are you willing, are you ready to take this task?". Melanie then paused "yes, I'll take it".  
"And thats the whole story" Melanie said adding a small grin. "How do you know if someones in danger?" Lori asked. "Well, I can sense it, you know, feel that it's happening. I can hear their voices in my head, screaming in help, and fright. It's kinda scary if you ask me sometimes." Melanie then carried on to another part of the subject. "I have my own organization. Even though I don't need one. These people, that are already dead like me, have these offices and stuff, it's weird, like work buildings or something, they notify me about things the Dream world. I've seen uh, Kia and Gibb there once." Lori then jumped up "You seen them? Oh my god what did they say?" "They said that they really missed you, and since you have connection with me now, they are hoping to see you soon. Oh, and by the way, I have also seen the others such as Linderman, Freeburg, and so forth." Melanie said almost out of breath for talking too long. "Oh..." Lori sat down feeling too much of excitment. "I have to go now, got some unfinished business to do" Melanie said. "Now?" Lori said getting up off the couch. "You just got here" "I know, I'm really sorry sis." The two of them hugged each other tightley and said their goodbyes. "I'll see you soon. I promise" Melanie then walked out the door, and as the door shut, Lori forgot to ask her a non-important question, she ran to the door and opened it quickley, but vanished completely on the street of Elm. 


End file.
